


The Right of Truth

by antiutopia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Chamber of Clark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Season/Series 02, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiutopia/pseuds/antiutopia
Summary: Lex被绑架了，Clark像平时一样去救他，但也许还没准备好接受他所发现的一切。Xparrot太太的同名文章翻译！





	The Right of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81839) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> 这篇是Xparrot太太的文章的翻译！链接在这里http://archiveofourown.org/works/81839?view_adult=true
> 
> Thanks Xparrot for writing this great fanfic！

The Right of Truth

 

Xparrot

 

 

Summary:  
________________________________________  
Lex被绑架了，Clark像平时一样去救他，但也许还没准备好接受他所发现的一切。 

Notes:  
________________________________________  
突然的Clex h/c, 时间轴在第二季后半。如果我那个时候在看剧，应该就会想写这样的同人：slash angst-fluff，大概就是这样，发现Clark秘密（而且事实上是大部分超级英雄秘密身份）的一个让我想了很久的问题。

译者的碎碎念:  
________________________________________  
颤抖吧各位！旧坑不填又开新坑就是我！xxx半夜三更翻译的，也没进行校对，如果有虫请告诉我哦！

 

 

 

就Lex的计算来看，他已经在这里呆了两天半了。这只是个近似值：他平常准确的生物钟因为缺乏阳光变得有点紊乱。这个牢房没有窗户，而且头顶的灯泡在夜里也会开着，为了更好地监视他。

说这个是“牢房”也太言过其实了。这其实就是一个储物隔间，从地板上架子移动的划痕来看，草草准备了一下就了事。这么急着凑数就说明，他们还没准备好这么快就关着他，或者也许他们本就没准备关他。他们一开始诚心诚意地请他见面，提出的要求也非常客气。他们也许觉得自己已经提供了非常充足的东西了。

那个交易依然成立，他们很明确地告诉他了。一个很棒的交易：轻而易举就能获得的化学药品制造公司的财务杠杆作用，能够让他把LexCorp从Lionel的掌心下拽出来。

很棒，但是他们要求的东西却是无价之宝。虽然他们大概其实不知道那是什么，或者就算告诉了他们他们也不会相信。Lex打从出生就很熟悉这种人了。他的父亲就是最典型的一个例子，这种人可以为了合适的价格出卖任何东西，无法理解有些事物是无法用钱买到的。有些人是买不通的。

Lionel并不是幕后黑手，那个最初的交易并非他的风格，实在是太简单了。而接下来追加的要求，越来越迫切的讨价还价和期限，完全没有他的…专业风范。

所以，现在Lex坐在水泥的地板上，耐心地磨着他手腕上厚厚的绳索，他可以想象着如果这些绅士们落在Lionel的手里会怎么样。他的父亲可对别人玩弄自己的玩具没有什么忍耐力。

当然，那是如果Lionel先找到他们的情况，Lex绝对不会允许这样的情况发生。但依然，备用方案还是要考虑，而且整整两天了，他需要一些强力的东西从空无一物的白墙和隐隐作痛的淤青中转移注意力。

在Smallville呆了差不多两年之后，也许人们会以为他已经习惯这个了。只不过他并没在Smallville；他在大都会的某处。这就是问题的所在了，对不对？Smallville有它独特的危险，但也有特殊的有利条件来保持平衡。

他这么对自己说着，但并不完全真诚。平衡，哈！平衡意味着等价交换。Smallville比那更有价值，至少要多一打。

听见脚步声从门的对面传来，Lex匆匆把双手折叠在自己身体下面。他已经割了一半的绳子了，还不算准备好了，在时机成熟之前也不能拼一把而失去逃跑的机会。他希望这个时机快点到来：他实在是太无聊了。唯一让他还保持清醒的东西大概是他看见了他的绑架者的脸，足够在嫌犯指认的时候认出他们来。但是如果他不先跑出去，那这个未来就不会降临了。

他提出了给钱，但是绑匪们并不在乎赎金。还有更大的鱼——比他，比LexCorp都大。实在太大了以至于他都怀疑他们是不是真的知道自己在试图网住什么，知不知道他们到底在寻找的是什么东西。

但Lex也没有什么去点醒他们的想法。这辈子是没有了，不论是他们的这辈子还是他的。

他更希望后者比前者长很多很多。

每过去一个小时，希望就更加渺茫一点。

门打开了，Lex仔细地把表情调整成双眼圆睁的恐惧抬起头来。让他们继续猜吧。幸运的话，他很快就能够抓到机会逃跑了。

幸运的话，他也许能活下来。

________________________________________

 

Clark在仓库外面站着，内心充满矛盾。

Chloe并不确定。事实上她说这最多就是一个极小的机会。但是Lex已经失踪两天了，极小的机会也比没有机会好。Clark三分钟就跑到了大都会，是他之前最短时间记录的一半所以他的衬衫被扯了个洞，在半路上被什么东西挂到了，一个树枝或者一片篱笆，他跑太快了以至于都出去一英里了才发现这件事。

两天了，警察什么都没有发现，Lionel那昂贵到不可置信的私家侦探也没有查到什么。如果他们是真的在找Lex，而不是在找别的什么东西的话。Lionel说他很担心，今天早上看上去也很担心，脸色看上去都是灰的。但是Lionel不可以相信。

如果Lionel在这之中掺了一脚，如果Lionel是Lex如此消失的原因，那Clark大概会——会对他做些什么。也许是他不能告诉他父母的事情。确保Lionel不能再对Lex做类似这样的事。确保它再也不会发生。

Clark差点就真的做出什么了，今天早晨走进大宅看见Lionel站在Lex的办公室，就在窗边Lex经常站着的地方，他感觉自己几乎不能呼吸。那真是太不对劲了。

但是这个可以等等，找到Lex才是现在重要的事情。如果他在这的话…Clark深呼吸一口气集中精力。他花了一小会儿开启X视线，接着看穿了墙壁进入了包装工厂。星期天的下午，这栋楼几乎没有人。只有一处有厚厚的骨骼图像朦胧地显示着一个巨大的冻肉机里面装着质量很好的牛肉块。

但是接着往后看，在所有东西后面，他看见了一丝动静。三个人——不，四个，其中一个的双手在头顶被吊起来，就好像一块牛肉一样被吊在那里。

/Lex/. 也许这应该让Clark担心，关于他能够轻而易举地认出Lex的骨骼形状这件事，但是他已经练习太多次了。而且说实话，被钩子吊起来，还能是谁呢？

Clark走过锁链一样的围栏接着一挥手破坏了门上的挂锁，就像用信用卡划过锁一样简单。通往冷库的厚重的门半开着，没人在这里警戒，他从透明塑料的密封帘子中间穿过。

里面非常昏暗，牛肉从天花板的挂钩掉下来铺下阴影，一行行拥挤地排列着；而且很冷，他猜，因为他并不能真的感觉到，但是他的呼吸带出白色的雾气。他专注于自己的特殊视线。四个身影，两个有枪，另一个手里有什么Clark没认出来的东西。他可以放倒他们，但是他必须要小心谨慎。如果他不够快而那些人手里的某支枪开火了——如果它打中他，Lex如果醒着，也许他会看到。如果它打中Lex…

一声尖锐的声响回荡在干燥寒冷的空气中，和一道声音一同响起：“所以你是要说呢，还是我们再来一次？”

“当然，”Lex还有意识。他的声音又低又粗哑但是很快就能认出来，“你想聊些什么？天气真棒，不是吗，尤其对比去年这个时候我们遭遇了飓风——”

另一声急促的声响打断了他，而Clark跳了起来，他意识到那是抽打肉体的声音。Lex被打了，有个男人反手抽了他。“你还有张嘴，是不是？你最好识识相，学学该怎么用它。”

Clark又检查了一遍。一个男人背对着Clark，Lex和跟他说话的男人侧面对着他，最后一个男人在他们后面，面对着他。如果他从旁边过去，在钩子的行列之间，没人能看见他。在更糟的事情发生之前。他给自己打气——

“告诉我们关于Clark Kent的事。”站在Lex面前的男人这么说道，Clark呆住了。

他突然可以听见自己的心跳声，太过巨大以至于他觉得整个冷库都在回音。在他的脉搏中，Lex的声音响起来，他说：“就像我刚才说过的，Kent家是我力求交往的熟人，他们在他们的村子里是中流砥柱，如果能赢得他们的信任，我就能获得整个镇子的——”

“我们才不在乎那些农民，或者你的乡下村庄。给我们讲那个男孩的事。”

“我知道的已经全都告诉你们了。”Lex说，Clark颤抖起来，跟冷气完全无关。Lex知道的一切…不够多，也许，但是他所猜测到的事情，飞船的碎片，那些洞穴…“Clark是个十六岁的男孩，高二学生，给他家的农场送货。”

“而你在竭尽全力跟这个农场男孩交往——所以说你图什么？”那个男人嘲笑道，“他也是个中流砥柱吗？Luthor家的人才不会交朋友，不会没有原因就交朋友。”

“他救了我的命。”Lex说，他听起来紧张而嘶哑，不像平常那么柔和，“这是个公共记录方面的问题。我第一天进小镇就出了车祸，而他救了我。Luthor家的人知道怎么回报帮助我们的人，”他用一种仿佛暗示的语气说到，接着他的声音低了下去，变得柔滑而危险，就像薄冰，“就像我们知道怎么回报伤害我们的人一样。”

“省省吧，有钱小子。”那个男人说，“说说那场车祸。那个男孩怎么救的你？具体怎么做的？”

“我也不知道。他们高中肯定有个心脏复苏术课程，我真幸运。”Lex听起来很无聊，就算那个男人又打了他一次。

“我没说嘴对嘴的事。那场车祸。那车祸有什么事情不对劲。你的管家团队里有人告诉我们你后来保留了那辆车，你还研究了它。”

“那辆保时捷是我最喜欢的车之一，我想修好它。”

“那其他的事件呢？你被诬陷银行抢劫那次，或者那个被称作超级小子的男孩，或者你去年秋天的结婚——”

“很多奇怪的事情都在Smallville发生。”Lex说，“至少，那里是流言和小报幻想故事的高发地带。”

“这是能上星球日报的事，不是那些小报小刊。很多奇怪的事情围绕你的朋友Clark Kent发生。你都知道些什么关于他的事？如果他没什么特别的，你才不会跟一个红脖子农夫的儿子做朋友。所以到底是什么，Luthor？Clark Kent到底有什么秘密？”

Clark就好像怕被发现一样屏住呼吸。就好像他的心跳没有响到整个城市都能听见一样。

“Clark Kent的秘密？”Lex重复道，“很简单。他喝牛奶，一天喝三杯。Kent农场经营有机天然奶制品，你知道——”

那个男人这次没打他，换成了一声奇怪的爆裂声，Lex的声音在一个奇怪的转折后中止了。

“我警告过你那张嘴了。”男人说道，“现在别再自作聪明了，看看清楚情况。你告诉我们我们想知道的，你就能走人了。头等待遇一路送到家。”

Clark能听见Lex喘粗气的声音。“我不知道你们想要什么。”他在喘息之间说道。

“你不用给我们整个前因后果，只要告诉我们你知道的关于那个男孩的事情就行了。”

“我不——”又是一声爆裂声，接着又是Lex的喘息。Clark的双拳握得太紧了都松不开。不能动，也无法呼吸。

“你肯定知道什么，要不然你才不会让他在你身边转悠，跟着他满镇子跑，或者给他礼物。所以这个乡下男孩到底有什么特殊的，让Lex Luthor想要当他的朋友？他的秘密是什么？”

这次Lex——没有尖叫，但是很接近了，从喉咙发出的喊声回荡在寒冷黑暗的储物柜里。“怎么样？”男人说着，没有一点同情心，相比之下更像是满足，就好像他在享受一样，“就告诉我们。你需要做的就是告诉我们一点点信息，然后就能够结束了。”

“Clark的…秘密。”Lex的声音太沙哑了，Clark几乎都听不见他在说什么。他听起来很痛苦，被击溃了的样子，“就是…”

“是什么？”不耐烦的胡乱回应，就好像Lex是食品店的售货员，装袋装得太慢一样。

“就是他的…嘴。”

Clark眨了眨眼。声音太小了…

“他的什么？”那个男人要求道。

“他的嘴。”Lex的声音提高了一点，但是只有一点，低沉的含糊不清的奇怪的声音，“他的眼睛，他的头发…还有他的嘴…我会做一切，只要能接近他的嘴唇，看着它们包裹我的阴茎。”Lex的声音低沉下去，他接着说，嗓音掺入某种黑暗而柔滑的腔调，“还有他的屁股，没被碰过。纯天然的——甜蜜的十六岁，连初吻都没有的，纯洁的处子农场男孩。”

“天啊。”另外一个男人说，这是他第一次发出声音，听起来完全被恶心到了。

“你想知道他的故事？也许这就是个乡巴佬村庄，”Lex说，声音依然轻柔而低沉，“但是他是我见过的最美好的事物了。”

“你在逗我吗，Luthor？”男人说，“你愿意用你在小镇的立场冒险，不惜惹他的父母，就是为了上一个未成年的学生男孩？”

“哦，我没上他呢，还没。”Clark几乎能听见Lex舔嘴唇的声音。他知道Lex的双唇会分开，记得舌头会从分开了一点点的嘴唇中露出来，粉色在牙齿后面一闪而过，“什么让我一直回到小镇，为什么我一直让他待在旁边——那是因为我不想放过任何机会接触他的皮肤。我是他的朋友，你知道。他让我触碰他…他们把这些男孩养得太天真无邪了，在那些农场里。太他妈的漂亮又天真无邪——”

“你最好别是在逗我玩！”另一声爆裂声和男人的咆哮同时响起。Lex这次没叫出声来，但是他呛住了。

Clark已经匍匐前进得足够能够有一线视野了。他们在房间里唯一的灯光下。Lex的双手被绑在一起，绳子环绕在一个从天花板吊下来的巨大的金属钩子上。他四肢无力地挂在那里，脑袋下垂着，他的脚尖艰难地接触着地面。光着脚，没有鞋。他的衬衫被撕开了。

站在他面前的男人拿着一副大概一英尺长的金属钳子，有橡胶的把手和电线连接到一个电池盒子。那个爆裂一样的噪音其实是电流的产生，男人就这样把充电的前端捅到Lex赤裸的胸膛上。Lex反射性抽动了一下，但他的脑袋依然没有意识地垂着。

“他只是个混账变态。”另一个男人咆哮着说，瞪着Lex，“两天时间搞这破事而这就是唯一的秘密，而且也不叫什么秘密。随便问下市中心的一个人，他们就能告诉你这混蛋三倍的这种破事。蠢爆了。要我说我们就干掉他再把他的尸体送回——”

他没能继续说下去；Clark没让他说完。Lex的脑袋依然垂着而Clark跑得太快了反正也看不见。说话的男人的脑袋随着被击中向后折去接着他的身体飞出去砰地击中了冻肉组成的墙壁。钩子和锁链碰撞发出声响。

“发生了什——”拿枪的男人开口，接着Clark把他也击倒了。

最后一个男人，问Lex问题的那个，现在转了个身用Lex低着他的后背，面对着黑暗。他举起了钳子，扫视着整个储物间发出威胁，寻找着突破口，“谁在那儿？”他大声问，试图让自己听起来强硬而勇敢，但他并不。他只是个还没法逃跑的懦夫，只好说话来掩饰。

Lex才是勇气真正听起来的样子。那种无聊的，讽刺的自信，就算知道这些人能对他做什么。

Clark在阴影里等了一会儿，直到那个人看向别的方向，接着他冲向他。他在男人能转过头来之前掐住了他的喉咙。Lex就在那，深蓝色的破碎的衬衫挂在他身上，称出皮肤苍白得吓人。他的脑袋依然垂着，眼睛紧闭着，而Clark可以用力挤压环在那个男人脖子上的手指，只需要一秒钟，他就能压碎——

他放开手，在那个人能够看过来之前击打了他的后脑，接着后退一步让他的身体跌落在水泥地板上，用脚把失去意识地男人推到一边后，他走向Lex，碰了碰他的脸颊喊他的名字。

Lex呻吟一声转过他的脑袋，眼睛依然紧闭着。Clark伸出手拍了一下绑着他手的绳子，接着在Lex从钩子上吊下来的时候接住他。在Lex的脚接触到地面的时候，他把他的身体扶正，胳膊环住Lex的腰，“Lex，你还好吗？”

Lex眨了眨眼睛，咳嗽伴随着喃喃低语，迷迷糊糊，“Clark？”

“是，是我。你还好吗？他们伤害你——”好吧，如果这不是最蠢的问题——“很厉害了吗？”

“你在这里干嘛，Clark？这可是大都会。”Lex听起来同时显得实事求是和不知所云，这种组合只有Lex才能做到还让人信服，“不是吗？”

“是大都会。”Clark确认道，“我们在一个码头附近的一个肉类包装工厂。它的所有者和你在周五见的那个人是同一家公司的。”一个极小的机会，就像Chloe说的，但是它见效了。

“周五…今天是周几？”

“周日，快到傍晚了。”

“所以确实是过了两天。”Lex听起来很满意，至少Clark能够从他打颤的牙齿间的声音里听出这个。他正抵着Clark在颤抖。

他只穿着宽松长裤和撕碎的衬衫，而且光着脚。失去意识地倒在地上的男人们都穿着厚重的夹克戴着手套，Clark意识到。他自己感觉不到冷气，但是Lex可以，显然。“该死的，抱歉，Lex。你还好吗？还能走路吗？来，穿上我的夹克。”他耸起肩膀脱下它，动作笨拙因为他还得扶着Lex。Lex试图自己站立了几秒钟，或多或少，在那里摇摇晃晃。Clark把夹克裹在他身上，接着再次把手环过Lex的腰，为了让他暖和点，也为了支持他，“来吧，我们出去。”

Lex再次眨了眨眼，摇了摇脑袋，“等等，那些人——有三个，他们有枪——” 

“他们昏过去了，”Clark跟他保证，打着手势，“他们，呃，我进来的时候就那样倒在那了。”

Lex僵住了，脊背僵硬，“你什么时候进来的？”

“Lex，走吧。”他推着Lex而Lex几乎没法动，跌跌撞撞好像他的脚对他来说太大了。它们大概已经冷到麻木了。无论如何，这里到底有多冷？Clark不知道。他不会被霜冻或者体温过低，但是Lex会。他把手在Lex身侧上下摩擦，试图通过生热给他更多温暖，就好像他父亲在冬天户外工作时候搓手那样。

Lex一边走路一边依然在颤抖，即使有Clark的夹克，但是他看向Clark的灰眼睛更有神采了一点，更加专注，声音也更加清楚了，虽然依然沙哑。“Clark，”他说，“你听到什么了吗？你听到什么了？”

“我们应该报警，我想，”Clark说，“你现在没有手机了，对吧？抱歉，肯定没有，蠢问题。该死，我应该在来之前借我妈妈的——”

“Clark.”

“我没听见什么重要的东西。”Clark一边带着Lex穿过冷库的出口一边说，把塑料的帘子拨开。再爬了几级楼梯他们就到了建筑物的外面，到了沥青的车道上。太阳正在落山，但是烟雾弥漫的微风能感觉到温暖和湿润。虽然Lex依然有些颤抖，接着又倒下去，蹒跚着倾向Clark支撑着的肩膀。他们的手触碰在一起，Lex的皮肤冰凉地接触着他的。

/因为我不想放过任何机会接触他的皮肤/, Lex是这么说的。Clark因为这样的回忆呆愣了几秒钟，因为Lex冰冷手指的触碰。

接着Lex退开了，让他自己的身体站直。他在自己胸前抱起手臂让颤抖停下来。Clark的夹克袖子长过了他的手腕，盖住了一半他的手，而他的手指抓住了袖口把它们拉得更近。“我们应该离开这里，大概所有的保安都被收买去看别的地方了。”他说，“所以现在去找他们求助完全不合逻辑。”他看着围栏对面的造船厂，“我应该能找到一个公用电话。”

“叫警察还是救护车？”

“我更想叫辆豪华轿车来。”

Clark瞪着他：“但是里面那些人呢？”接着他冲着仓库挥了挥手，“那些人对你做了这些，他们应该被逮捕——” 

“我跟你保证，他们会得到应有的处置的。”Lex说，但他回看向Clark，一个长时间的专注的注释，接着吐出了仿佛叹息一般的呼吸走向围栏，已经几乎能走稳了，“但如果你坚持，我会叫警察的，但你最好赶紧离开。”

“什么？”

“救助者的特权，决定救助后的决议。”Lex说，卷起的嘴角表现出他在开玩笑，他总有一些私人玩笑因为从没人能理解它们，除了Clark，但不是现在。

“不是说那个，”Clark说，“我说，好，你叫警察，但是我要跟你一起。”

“不用了。”Lex听起来很冷静但他的肩膀紧绷着，“我能处理好。”

“Lex，你都失踪两天了，你路都走不稳，还没有鞋子。”

“虽然我很感谢你无微不至的观察，我还是可以自己做出这些令人惊讶的明察秋毫。”

“Lex！”Clark跨了三步走到Lex前面，拦住他。Lex蹒跚着停下了，抬头看向他，眼睛里充满读不出的情绪。“两天了，Lex。”他说，“我才不会就把你放在这，至少要让我看到你到安全的地方。”

Lex深深地吸了一口气，在他开口说话前看向别处。这很不像Lex，先后退一步；Lex甚至可以在对视比赛中赢一只猫。但是他现在很累了，苍白无力，声音也疲惫不堪，“Clark，现在你最不需要的就是另一场对Luthor家的人太过准时的拯救。” 

“还不够准时。”Clark说。Lex赤裸的胸膛上没有什么伤痕，至少就Clark能看见的部分，但他脸上的淤青在白色的脸颊上非常明显。

Lex把Clark的夹克在自己身上裹得更紧一点，试着勾起一个笑容：“远远超过准时了，也超过了我该有的幸运。” 

Lex从来不会像一个普通人一样说一声谢谢。他有过比系着丝带的卡车还激烈的举动，但完全不说谢谢。“不到我确认你安全，这才不算是救到了。” Clark对他说。

“Clark，”Lex叹息道，接着牵起另一丝微笑的影子，“想想我们的名声，人们会说闲话的。”

“就像那些家伙一样？”Clark不假思索地开口。

Lex的微笑消失得就像从没出现过一样。他的表情像他的肩膀一样僵住了，接着他绕开Clark再次向着围栏前进。

这次Clark跟着他。Lex翻过围栏的时候没有要求协助，Clark也没有帮他，虽然他一直小心翼翼地盯着Lex。他等到他们都翻过去了才开口说，“这边。”接着指向路对面一个孤独地安装在仓库空白的墙上的公用电话，跟着Lex一起走向它。

“你开车来的吗？”Lex问他，小心地保持礼貌，“还是我该给你叫个出租车回家？”

“没关系，我没事。”Clark说，“只是，警察——如果那些家伙醒了然后跑了呢？我可以——”

他拿起电话的听筒，但是Lex按住了挂钩让连接始终开放，“我可以打电话，”他说，“去吧，我向你保证我会报警的。”

“我知道，我相信你。”Clark说，“我就在这附近转转等到他们出现，好吗？”

“不用了。”Lex拉下夹克，把它递回给Clark，“直接回家吧，你出来太久父母会担心的。”

“Lex—”

“Clark，我能搞定的。我没事，多亏了你。”他的笑容非常真诚，但是它并不代表他的所有想法——对于Lex来说，它从来不，但是Clark并不习惯Lex眼睛里的神情。没什么事情能吓到Lex，但是现在Clark能看到的东西除了恐惧不可能是别的。“你并不非得呆在这，你不在更好。”

Lex会害怕也是有理由的，他刚刚经历了这些事；只不过Clark有一种奇怪的感觉，不论Lex害怕的是什么，都不是那些人在肉类储物间用拳头和跳电线对他做的事。那可能都根本影响不到Lex。

也许Lex什么都明白，比Clark想让他知道的还要多得多。“好吧，”他说，不知道还能说什么，“好吧，但是Lex，等你回家了，能给我打个电话吗？让我知道你回去了？”

“可以。”Lex同意道，看起来放松了下来，接着拿起电话打了911。

Clark等着，听着，听Lex冷静地说着自己的名字地点和情况的简要总结。他听见电话那端的女人告诉他一辆巡逻车五分钟之内会来。接着Lex对他点了点头；Clark也点点头然后慢跑着离开了。

他没走远，只是几栋楼的距离，足够近能看到警车停下来。两个穿着制服的警官下车走向Lex，他正在最近的街灯下，在逐渐浓重的暮色中等待。Clark看着，直到另一辆巡逻车开来，他们帮着把Lex接上车，一块毯子被披在他的肩膀上，同时先前的两个警官走进肉类工厂去查看情况。

接着他跑回家，心跳依然在胸腔里大声地跳动，想着这到底算不算一场援救。

 

_______________________________________

 

Lex回到大宅的时候，Lionel正在等他。他猜到了；虽然已经差不多是半夜了。一如既往地，跟警察谈话是整个严酷的经历中最冗长乏味的部分，而Lex很想在比混凝土软一点的地方睡一觉。

但是他办公室的灯光宣布了坏孩子没觉可睡，而且如非必要他父亲绝不会推迟会面。Lex花了一会儿时间把警察给的夹克换成干净的衬衫，接着走进狮子的巢穴去对抗他。

他忍耐了Lionel伪装亲切的开场白，“真高兴看到你，儿子，我都不知道该怎么告诉你今晚接到警察的电话的时候我的感受。”而无视了他伸出的手——握手？拥抱？——接着走向了放酒的架子，给他自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌吞了一口来恢复精神。

接着他放下了杯子，看向他父亲：“比你前几年接到那些电话好点，是不是，Dad？”

Lionel面不改色：“而现在，我当然是放心了，这是最重要的。”

“而在那之后是沮丧。警察成功地抓住了全部三名嫌疑犯；他们现在都被关押了，而且我也没看到其他任何人。”

“你指认了那些嫌疑犯吗？”

“我没什么选择。”Lex耸耸肩，“反正他们不会供认的。他们关了我两天，一次都没提过是给谁干活的。”

“他们在哪关着你的？”

Lex倾斜身体靠在桌子上：“别费力气了；我已经开始搜索那个地方了。”现在去找今天下午的无论什么摄像头记录或许都太晚了；但也许还来得及，只有试试才知道。“那里没有什么不是你早就知道的。”

他父亲发出了一声放松的轻笑：“Lex，你当然不会以为我跟这事有任何——”

“不，你没有，Dad。”Lex说，“这不是你的风格。但我猜你的私人侦探们应该早就能找到我了，如果他们没被派去先找是谁策划的这场绑架的话。”

“关于这个，我们都不希望这样的意外再次发生，对吧？”

“当然不。”他举起他的玻璃杯，又抿了一口。

Lionel看着他喝酒，若有所思地微微向后仰着头，眼睛里闪着探究的光芒，“所以他们想要你干什么？” 

“你肯定已经开始担心了，”Lex感到愉悦，“在到了第二天却依然没有人勒索赎金的时候。”

“正相反，”他的父亲回答，“我才不相信有哪个暴徒有胆子绑你却又能傻到以为我或者公司会跟恐怖分子交易。但我确实好奇他们的目的。”

当然好奇了。他肯定什么头绪都没有，尤其被公开询问的时候。Lex耸耸肩，再次凑向自己的杯子来隐藏他的放心，“没什么特别的。他们提出的甚至都称不上一个交易，而且在我没有接受的时候非常…失望。”

“一个交易？”

“就是LexCorp一点没完成的工作，你不会感兴趣的，Dad。”Lex聚集了足够的能量来给他的父亲一个鲨鱼微笑。就让Lionel因为LexCorp可能复兴的暗示而失眠吧。那应该能分散一点他在跟Lex的小灾难调查竞争上的注意力。

“好吧，最重要的事情是你现在回家了，安全无事。”Lionel声明道，在他重新夺取优势地位之前把事情大而化小，“顺便一提，你是怎么逃出来的？”

“哦，警察没告诉你吗？”真令人惊讶；Lex以为Lionel收买大都会警局的工作会做得更好一点呢，“是因为绑匪的愚蠢。他们产生了分歧开始内讧，没发现我已经挣脱了束缚。我打倒了最后站着的男人，跑了出来找到了一部电话。”

被警察关押了的罪犯们没认同这个故事，但他们也没人能够清晰地叙述到底发生了什么，而且三个人都因为撞伤而产生了脑震荡，Lex的说法就足够可信了。大都会警局不像Smallville警署一样随便，会让事件没有什么解释就结束，但是当有人给他们提供一份解释的时候他们也乐得轻松接受。尤其如果它让他们能够尽早地结束接触一个Luthor的话。

“非常足智多谋。”Lionel评论道。相反的，他才不会让任何一个细节蒙混过关，但是Lex会为了他准备好合适而可信的证据的。

但不是今晚。今晚他简直都不能提起劲上楼去他的房间。他办公室的沙发倒是足够舒服，但如果现在坐上去他不确定自己还能保持清醒，而Lionel还在这里，如果让他闻到水里有血腥味，有受伤的猎物…

“但是当然，比我对你的期待还好。”他的父亲说。他的语气很奇怪，这让Lex抬起眼皮看向Lionel的脸。他父亲脸上和眼中的神情并没有足够柔软到被称作同情，但是暂时的仁慈，也许。“现在，你为什么不去休息一下呢？”他在Lex能躲开之前把他的手放在Lex的肩膀上，只是轻轻拍了一下，足够迅速不至于尴尬，“我已经被告诉过我的房间在哪里了。像平常一样早上七点半吃早餐？还是我应该给厨房说一声调整到八点？”

“七点。”Lex说。他明天有很多事情要做，在没有准备地离开这么久之后。八点到工厂会给他足够的时间去休息好，最糟糕的淤青一晚之后也会消退。

他父亲看上去还想说点什么，但是最后他没有；他只是给Lex说了晚安就自己出去了，用一种少见礼貌的关上了身后办公室的门。Lex实在太困了没法去深思这个行为，感觉到隐约的谢意——看吧，Lionel的胜利——Lex转身回到酒柜给自己再倒一杯苏格兰威士忌，接着走到沙发拿出手机。

他按了快速拨号键2才想起来看一眼自己的手表。已经过了一点了，他退缩了一下，差点就挂上电话，接着电话就在第二声响铃到一半的时候接通了：“Lex？”

“Clark，” Lex说，仿佛无法支撑自己的身体一般重重地坐在沙发上，一半因为放松，一半因为突然袭来的他放在一边一晚上了的关心。房间在他周围轻微地旋转着，他闭上眼睛直到它停下来。

看不见Clark的脸，他的声音通过电话传过来，因为太晚了他父母已经睡了而变得非常安静，给不了他更多信息，“所以你平安回来了？”

“我现在在大宅了。”

“你没去你在大都会的顶层公寓？”

“我想回自己家睡觉，虽然如果我知道我父亲跑来Smallville了，我会考虑那么做的。”

“Ow,” Clark同情地发出声音，“很糟吗？” 

“他满溢着家长的担心。来确保我没有玷污Luthor之名，你知道，因为普通的犯罪进警察局而让自己贬值。”

“Lex，” Clark开口，接着出乎意料地停下了。

Lex的神经，之前在他的体内放松，深深地陷进沙发垫里，现在紧绷到几乎作响。他的手在平脚酒杯冰冷水晶的周围环紧了。“怎么了，Clark？”至少他的声音还保持着相对平静。

如果Clark过早地进入了那间仓库，如果他听到了足够多的——太多的——

“就…小心你父亲。”Clark说，听起来很沮丧，也许还有点羞愧。

Lex长出一口气，太急促了几乎像在笑，“告诉我点我不知道的事情。” 

“我是说真的，”Clark说，因为急切提高了一点音量，“我今天早上去见他了，而他在你的办公室里，用你的电脑，看你的邮件——那是我找到你的方法，Lex，我差不多是在他走后悄悄溜进去看他看了什么，看到你的笔记本上有个周五的见面约定——”

“你干了什么？”

Lex没注意到他的语气有多尖锐直到Clark停了下来，很长时间以后才小声地开口，“啊…很抱歉我偷窥了。只是，因为都两天了嘛，而且什么线索都没有，我实在不知道从哪开始…”

“不，那个没关系。”Lex飞快地否认道，“但是回我的办公室这事——我父亲没看见你，对吧？”

“不，他当时在楼上，在你房间里，我想——Lex，他是不是跟这事有什么关系？绑架你的事？”

“不，这不是Dad的风格。”

“那就好。” Clark说，带着明显的安心，“我是说，我没想着——我找到你的时候，他们干的事情——你父亲说他所有的私家侦探都在找你，但是他们什么也没找到。他们有跟我和Cholie一样的线索，但是他们没给警察也没自己跟进，那看起来不对劲。但是就算是你父亲我也不觉得他会——”

“哦，别理解错了。”Lex说，“他/会的/。但是这次不是他。他的私人眼线们确实是在找我，但是更重要的是其他的事。”

“其他的事…？”

“你闯入包装工厂的时候他们正关着我，你没看见其他任何人，对吧？”他并不记得看到或者听到过其他任何人，但如果那里有第四个人，而Lionel先找到他…

“只有那三个人，还有你。警察把他们三个都抓住了，对吧？”

“是的。”

“那就好。”他听上去有点凶狠，不太像Clark平时的样子。不过，Lex熟悉的Clark也只是一部分，复杂精妙的钻石的一个面，冰山一角。

黑暗的储物间只有几个小时的距离，那干燥寒冷的空气足够让他颤抖，渴望壁炉的火焰。而冰山，也许会让他成为泰坦尼克，被深藏其下的秘密撕裂…

“Lex？” Clark问道，“你/确实/没事了，对吧？”

“没事，只是精力耗尽了，抱歉。”Lex把手机换了个手，拿起杯子抿了一口，水晶碰在话筒上叮当作响。  
“所以你现在是在睡前来杯温暖的牛奶吗？”Clark怀疑地问。

“睡前不来一杯不行，面对我父亲不来一杯不行。”

“要是你在用押韵说话，那你绝对是该睡觉了，别再熬夜喝酒啦。”

Lex放下酒杯抬起眉毛，这苏格兰威士忌是新的，“你确实跟我说过给你打电话。”

“我知道，但是你得睡觉了。”

Lex心中翻涌气一种情感——不是紧张，是它的反面，温暖地拥抱着他，比苏格兰威士忌的灼烧感更能驱散他父亲带来的颤栗，“你自己难道不该去睡吗？我们亿万富翁可以承担睡过头的风险——”如果明天不是周一早上的话——“但是你还有学校要上杂务要做。”

“你睡我就睡。”

“我这就去。”或者说已经在了。他踢掉鞋子，在沙发上伸展开腿。

“那就好。”Clark肯定意识到他在使用Martha模式了，因为他犹豫了一下，再开口时有点窘迫，“呃，抱歉我有点太奇怪了。只是…在冷库里的时候，你看上去不太好。”

“而我平常看起来就好了？”太晚了——也许他不应该喝第二杯威士忌的；这个玩笑在他没控制住之前就出口了，接着Lex愣住了，感觉记忆里储藏室的冷气再次麻木了他悸动的身体。

但是Clark只是回答了，声音依然因为不吵醒父母而很低，“是啊，你平常看着挺好的。晚安，Lex。” 

“晚安。”Lex一片空白地说，挂上电话向下盯着金黄色的液体一会儿接着一下吞下它。接着他把酒杯放到桌子的末端，关上台灯把脑袋枕到沙发臂上闭上眼睛。

________________________________________

 

Clark把听筒放回去，转身准备上楼的时候听见他妈妈在后面叫他：“Clark？”

他跳起来，转身面对她：“抱歉，我声音太大了？我还试着不吵醒你和Dad呢。”

“电话铃声吵醒我的，我想你爸可能还在睡——”

脚步声在台阶上响起，接着是Jonathan的声音，粗哑而带着点起床气：“本来睡着，但你一醒了我就醒了。”

“是Lex给你打的电话吗，Clark？”

“还能是谁，在凌晨一点扰人睡觉？”他父亲喃喃着走进厨房加入他们。

“是的，”Clark说，低着脑袋，“抱歉，是我的错，我跟他说从警局回家就给我打电话的。” 

“而他显然没有常识告诉他需要等到一个合理的人们都醒着的时间打电话——”

“我不想让他等，”Clark说，“而且反正我也醒着。在等到他的消息之前我睡不着。”

他母亲对他父亲做了个眼神，那种关于Lex的话题出现的时候他们通常会交换的眼神。而他父亲刚好打了个哈欠，没有看见。“Lex还好吗？”Martha问道。

“是的，大概，我不知道。他受伤了。那些绑架他的人伤害了他。”

这次他父亲收到了他母亲的眼神，对视了回去。接着他父亲清了清嗓子，说：“Clark，你没怎么说今天发生了什么，你去城里救Lex的时候。”

“你没问嘛。” Clark说，其实这有点算是撒谎。他母亲一直想要确保他没有受伤，而他的父亲想确保没人看见了他，尤其是Lex，虽然他没这么说。而他对这两个问题都回答了不，这是事实，接着就在他们问别的之前去做杂务了。

“如果Lex Luthor以重伤的状况出现了，那肯定会在新闻上铺天盖地。”他父亲说。Jonathan一晚上都在看新闻，三个频道轮换，确保Clark没有在任何地方被提及。

“他没被伤得那么重，”Clark说，“他没去医院。但是他们把他关在一个肉类储物间里面，连件外套都没有也没有鞋——他都快冻死了。而且他们还打他。还拷问他，用电——”

他父亲的下巴掉了下来；他母亲的脸变白了。“Clark，你看见他们做这些了？”她问，“折磨他？”

“一部分。”Clark说，不得不深呼吸了一下才能松开拳头；它们刚刚就像在冷库的时候一样攥紧了。他像当时那样愤怒，但是这里已经没有可以对着发怒的陌生人了；这里只有他自己。“我看见了他们对他做的事，但是我不知道在我到那之前那已经持续多久了。不过也没什么用，我又不能去作证。Lex不让我去警局。”

“他不让？”他父亲的声音里充满尖锐的怀疑，“他不想让你不小心听到的东西流传出去吗？”

将愤怒保持在自己身上不去迁怒他的父亲显得很困难：“不是。那又有什么关系？反正你们也不会让我去作证的。”

“什么意思？”Jonathan皱眉，“我们当然会让你去的——这是作为守法公民的义务——”

“所以你们觉得我能怎么解释我为什么在那？我是怎么没开车也没买票就跑到大都会的，怎么进去的工厂，还有我是怎么在没人发现的情况下干掉三个人的？”

“好吧，当然你不能提你的能力。”他的母亲开口。

“但是还有什么方法能让他们相信我呢？而且如果那些人里面有人看见我了——如果他看见我站在证人席上，他就能认出我。”如果他不是早就认出来了的话。至少，他们知道他的名字…

他母亲将一只手放在他手臂上：“这都没关系的，不是吗，Clark？Lex的证词用来对付他们已经足够了。”

“最好是这样。他们对他做的事…”

“但他现在没事了，不是吗？”他母亲用安抚的语气说。

他父亲吞咽了一下：“Clark，儿子，看到那样的事情一定很难过。但是你要明白，Lex所在的世界——这样的事情正是那些危险中的一种…”

“这样的事情？被绑架被折磨？你是说Lex就应该被这样对待，就因为他有钱吗？”

“不，当然不是。”Jonathan说，“但当你有那么多钱的时候，还有那样的名声，被用来要赎金，或者威胁手段，这样的事情是会发生的。而且Lex所在的圈子——”

“什么圈子？蠢到会当Clark Kent的朋友的圈子？”

他本来没想说出来的，但就是冲口而出了，接着他的父母都瞪着他。“你是指什么，Clark？”最终他的母亲问。

Clark在他的大脑中搜索，但是实在已经太晚了他除了真相想不出别的东西，不论那有多么令人沮丧。也许因为夜太深了他父母会放过这个话题，让他有时间编出一个解释，在他们俩都因为心脏病倒下之前，或者青筋暴起对他大喊大叫…不，不可能的；而且这是他自己的愚蠢行径，是他先提到这事的。他没想告诉他们，但也没有别的选择了：“Lex不是因为赎金或者LuthorCorp或者LexCorp被绑架的。那些绑匪们问了他一些问题，关于我的问题，指名道姓问的，问我能做什么。”

他父母看起来都停止呼吸了。他母亲的眼睛瞪圆了而他父亲看上去一只苍蝇撞上他都能把他撞倒。他母亲先找回了自己的声音，问道：“他们问了什么？”

接着他父亲嘶哑地开口：“该死的，他告诉他们什么了？他知道多少——”

“什么都没有。”Clark说，听着自己的声音开始崩溃他知道他已经控制不住情绪了，“Lex什么都没对他们说。”

“他肯定告诉他们什么了，如果他们都已经知道了你的名字——”

“他们是早就已经知道了，他们知道我有什么奇怪的地方，也推断Lex肯定知道那是什么，因为他竟然会跟我做朋友。他们试图逼他说出来，但他什么都没说。”

“因为他什么都不知道。”他父亲长出一口气，放松下来。

“/不/。”Clark说，声音听起来又低沉又生气。他抖掉父亲放在自己肩膀上的手，后退一点远离他的父母，“Lex本能告诉他们些什么的，比如关于那场车祸，或者其他那些我去救他的事情。”

“那他为什么没有呢？”

“因为我。因为他在保护我。”

“你不能确定——”他母亲开口。

“不，我可以。因为我以前见到过那样的——我知道你们保护我的时候，看上去是什么样子的。你们会生气，会变得勇敢——Lex也是那样的，一模一样的。除了Lex都不知道他在保护什么。” 

“他知道的已经足够多到他知道有什么东西需要保护了，”Jonathan说，语气低沉。他在害怕，Clark想，就像Lex当时那样在害怕。如果他父亲知道在这方面他和Lex有多像，他会怎么想呢？

“结果这对我来说是好事，不是吗，”Clark说，“Lex知道那么多。如果他不觉得我有什么特别的，他就不会对那些人隐瞒他知道的事情了。”只不过也许无论如何他都不会开口的；Lex就是那种什么都不会告诉他们的人，就是那么该死的固执。从不服从于恶霸。

只不过他告诉了他们一些事情，不是吗；而Clark感觉脸颊开始烧起来了，但愿他的脸红不那么明显。要是把这事让他父母知道了，那就会变得更加复杂了。听见Lex那样形容，关于他的事——但是那是个谎言，是玩弄那些人的玩笑。一定是这样的；要是Lex真的是那么看他的，他会发现的，不是吗？

“Clark，” Martha说，“你说Lex知道你——与众不同？”

他父亲的脸色看上去就像是生面团：“他知道什么？”

“我不知道。”

“但他的确知道一些事情？”

“他肯定知道一些。”Clark说，“或者猜测，无论如何，在发生了这么多之后。那场车祸，还有洞穴里发现的那些东西——他是我晕倒在那里的时候发现我的人；而且他也是找到那片宇宙飞船碎片的…”

现在他父母交换的眼神不是那种通常提到Lex时候会有的无可奈何，而是更加心烦意乱，而Clark在想这会不会只是因为时间太晚了。“你是怎么知道他看到那么多东西了的？”他的父亲问，“还是说你只是在猜测？”

“我知道是因为Lex大部分的事情都会问我。他最近问了好多问题，关于那些洞穴。”

“那你跟他说什么了？”

“没有！我什么都没有告诉他！”Clark突然提高声音，“我一直都跟他说什么也没有，或者我不知道——或者我就直接说谎，说我在给校报写文章，诸如此类。一直都是这样。也许Lex没有全都相信，他那么聪明，而我说起谎来又那么差劲。Chloe总是说她可以看穿我，而我打赌Lex也可以。所以那就是他知道的方法，因为我是个糟糕的骗子。”

他母亲看上去想说点什么，但是又在犹豫。她能说什么呢？告诉他他想错了，他其实比他想得更会说谎一点？鼓励他熟能生巧，如果他继续努力，就总能做好的？

“但这个已经不重要了。” Clark说，在她能开口之前，“Lex什么都没告诉他们，不论他知道多少，虽然他可以对他们说谎，或者告诉他们他知道的东西，即使那只是猜测——”

他母亲盯着他：“Clark，你是不是/希望/Lex告诉他们了？”

“当然不是——”他父亲开口。

“是的！”Clark的声音盖过他的，“是的，他应该告诉他们的。”

“Clark！别开玩笑了——让罪犯知道你的秘密的话——”

“我不想让他们知道，但Lex应该告诉他们的。你们没看到他们对他做了什么——如果他开口了，他们就会停下了。也许他们会放他走，而不是——他们当时想要杀了他，那就是我打倒他们之前他们在说的东西。Lex不告诉他们他们想知道的事情，所以他们想杀了他。”他把双臂抱在胸前，现在已经不再脸红了；他感觉到冷，那种他下午在冷库里都没感觉到的寒冷，“如果我没找到他，也许他已经死了，因为我。”

“那不是你的错，Clark。”他母亲立刻说，这次没有任何犹豫，她伸出手环住他的肩膀。那很温暖，但他依然感觉冷得想要发抖。

“那不是我的错，”他说，“但确实是因我而起，因为Lex是我的朋友。这事可能会在任何人身上发生——如果那些罪犯们知道我，他们可能就会绑架任何跟我亲近的人去拷问。也许会是Chloe，甚至会是Lana。或者Pete，也可能是你们。但你们跟Pete至少知道是为什么，可以告诉他们点什么。”

“我们不会的。”他的父亲说，“绝不。”

“Pete也不会的。”他母亲加上，“他知道你的秘密有多么重要。”

“你们不明白！”Clark在他太过激烈地挥拳在墙上打出一个坑或者打碎水槽之前阻止了自己，“如果你们什么时候也被那样绑架了，如果有人伤害你们——我/想要/你们告诉他们！我的秘密确实很重要，但是没有那么重要。没有你们重要。”

他伸出手，抓住他父母的，不会强力到伤害他们，但是那很困难，因为他害怕松开：“如果有不该知道的人知道了关于我的事，我能处理的。阻止他们，或者逃跑，但是如果你们在我能阻止之前发生了什么事情——那我该怎么办呢？”

“如果你不能阻止那些人呢？”他母亲低声说。她伸手温柔地把他的头发向后梳去，“如果你逃不掉呢，你该怎么办？我们该怎么办？你的秘密就是你，Clark。而你对我们来说比什么都重要。”

“我们会保护你的，”他的父亲说，坚定得像钢铁，“不论要我们做什么。”

“保护。”Clark说，“就是关于这个，不是吗，这就是它错了的原因。”

他松开他们的手，收回来。他几乎就要颤抖了但不是因为恐惧而感到的颤栗；那种愤怒现在比恐惧还要糟糕。“你们跟我说过，Pete也跟我说过，这是为了保护他们。Lana，Chloe还有Lex也是，别告诉他们。如果他们知道了他们会有危险的。但那不是真的，对不对？他们早就已经卷进来了，因为他们认识我；他们早就有危险了，他们只是没有意识到而已。

“我不是在保护他们，/我是在保护我自己/。你们，还有Pete，你们想要保护我，你们选择了保护我。但是其他任何我周围的人，我其实是帮他们做了这个选择。我把他们当成了盾牌——他们该死的是我的不在场证明。他们会告诉任何来询问的人说我是普通人。而如果有人不相信他们，那可就是他们倒霉了。他们最好希望我能及时赶到，只不过他们不会知道我在努力去救他们，都不会有那个希望。”

“你在说什么？”Jonathan说，“你想要告诉全世界你的秘密吗？”

“Clark，”Martha说，“我们知道你有多不喜欢对你的朋友们撒谎…”

“不是全世界，只是我周围的人，我的朋友们。而且这不是我想要告诉他们，或者我不想对他们说谎。他们有权利知道！他们有权利知道他们被卷进了什么事情，知道跟我做朋友意味着什么。我得让他们自己做那个你们做了的选择，在你们决定要不要收养我，还是让别人领走我的时候…”

他母亲擦了擦眼睛，接着用手臂环住他抱紧，就好像他还足够小可以抱起来摇晃一样。“那不是个选择。”她说，“你是我们的孩子，从我们找到你的那一刻开始。但是就算那是个选择，我们也不会选择其他的任何选项。你值得我们冒任何风险，真正爱你的人都会这么想的。”

Clark闭上眼睛，让脑袋靠在他母亲的肩膀上。“谢谢你，”他说，“但是如果我真的爱他们，我就不能为他们做这个选择。”

他父亲的手落在他的肩膀上，温暖而坚定：“所以你准备怎么做？”他问，声音和触碰里蕴含着忧虑。但他没有生气，没有像Clark设想的那样发怒，“告诉他们一切，这真的就是你想做的吗？”

“这是我必须做的，越快越好。”Clark说。思考这件事让他再次感觉到寒冷，想到如果告诉他们他是怎么撒谎的话。他能看见Chloe的表情，混合着惊讶和失望；能想象到Lana被背叛的眼神。想到他们看着他，知道他跟他们不一样，不是人类。告诉他们他们以为自己认识的那个Clark Kent不是真实的，只是个谎言。他们还怎么会想要冒险继续做朋友呢？但是这对他们来说是公平的。

他想到了Lex，满是淤青，因为寒冷而苍白。保护他，为了他而受伤。他这次救下了Lex，以前也救过，但是这能算是补偿吗？这段友谊真的值得Lex忍受过去几天的这些遭遇吗？他的友谊就是个谎言，而Lex现在应该已经猜到了。

他无法想象到Lex的表情。他所有的问题，都得到回答——也许Lex真正在乎的就是真相。也许一旦他得到了真相，友谊就会一点都不剩了。但是这才真正公平，而Clark没有权利去奢求更多。“我别无选择。”

________________________________________

 

Lex正在车库里走向自己的法拉利时见到了Clark。前门没有来电通知他到了；也没有车库大门的响声。只有Clark，站在他面前就好像刚刚瞬间移动过来一样。

“Lex，”他说，“我得跟你谈谈。”

Lex把他的胳膊肘搭在车顶上。淤青基本都褪掉了，但是酸痛和僵硬依然还在。五个小时算不上休息的睡眠并没有很管用，和他父亲吃早餐让情况更糟糕了。他正准备去自己没怎么用过的工厂办公室享受点宁静时光，和无趣的日常工作细枝末节。而他需要打的几个电话在那里更不容易被偷听到。两天应该已经给了Lionel足够的时间给大宅装满监控了；清空它们需要一些时间，而且不到他父亲回大都会都不好完成。

车库有可能被监听了也有可能没有，他在这里一般不怎么处理公务，但任何关于Lionel的事情都说不准。“早上好，Clark。”

“早上好。呃，你怎么样，感觉还好吗？”无论是什么决心驱使着Clark来这里的，显然它在过去的几秒钟里离他而去了。

“我挺好的，”Lex向他确认道，“不过我二十分钟后要到工厂去——你要搭便车去学校吗？”

“啊，好啊，谢谢啦。”Clark爬进了法拉利，把自己折叠进副驾驶座。就算座位后调到最远距离了，他的膝盖依然顶着前挡板。意大利显然不是为了Clark Kent量身定制的。Lex要是知道Clark会来，就会选辆别的车了。Clark非常适合保时捷，虽然他跟它的第一次接触不怎么成功。但Lex已经好几个月没开法拉利了，这会大大减少Lionel监听它的可能性。

Clark，让Lex松了口气地，直到出了车库开到城堡和道路连接的地方都什么也没说。“所以，你想问我什么？”Lex一到开敞的公路就问道，关小了音乐。

Clark的双手放在前挡板上，手指分开，占据了一半的宽度。Lex瞥过去的时候他正盯着它们，或者是它们下面黑色的皮革。“昨天，”他安静地说，“我进仓库的时候刚好听到了他们问你的问题。一部分问题，无论如何。”

“啊。”这可没有料到。事实上，这正是他料到的，但Lex还是感觉他好像又被踢中了胃部。他把双手放在方向盘上，手指卷曲抓住它，足够用力让他们不要颤栗起来。

“我也听见你跟他们说什么了，你说的…关于我的话。关于你为什么跟我做朋友。”

市中心，红灯。及时踩下刹车，车子紧急停了下来。“Clark，关于那个…”

“Lex，没关系的。”Clark的手落在他的肩膀上。Lex看过去的时候，Clark的双眼在晨曦中泛着清澈见底的绿色，因为坚定的友谊而微微睁大，又足够深让人陷入进去。Clark正在对着他笑，有点点紧张，而Lex在想他是不是吃错了止痛药，因为他的脑袋正在眩晕。“我知道的，”Clark对他说，“我知道你只是在编出东西来给他们，因为你不想告诉他们真相。所以那个是最好的理由，那样形容我。”

他的手离开Lex的胳膊，看向前面挡风玻璃：“绿灯啦。”

Lex踩下油门让法拉利向前发动，排在早高峰的第一个，前面几个街区都空了。“抱歉我们没法停下来杯咖啡，”他说，“我不能迟到，在错过了上周五之后。”

“你能稍微晚一点吗？”Clark问，“我要跟你说的——不是那个，不是你说的东西，比那个更重要。”

“你还要上学呢，不是吗？”

“是的，但是这个也比上学重要。拜托了，Lex。”

Clark听起来坚决到有些悲伤的程度。Lex没再犯错误看向他。

昨天这个时候Lex还坐在储藏间光秃秃的水泥地面上，耐心地等着自己作为沙包的下一次任务。现在Clark坐在他旁边，在法拉利的尺寸下足够近，如果他动一下他的胳膊他们的袖子都会接触。Lex又累又浑身酸痛，还不知道谁有可能在听着，而且现在对于处理这事来说还太早了，不管这事是什么。“你处于危险之中吗？”

“什么？”Clark听起来搞不清状况。

“你处于危险之中吗？有人威胁你，或者你觉得有人会在接下来几个小时里威胁你吗？”

“不，不是这样的事。”

“那你为什么不像你父母希望的那样去学校，我像我员工希望的那样去工作，之后我们可以再见面。”Lex说，“我五点离开工厂，你可以在做完杂务之后来大宅找我。”

他们已经在Smallville高中的车道上了。Lex拉起手刹，Clark正很明显在思考：“好吧…我知道你有很多事要做…这个也不是那么…好吧。好吧，今天晚上——等等，Helen呢？你不跟她一起吃晚饭吗？”

“她在巴尔的摩开会呢，明天之前都不会回来的。”

“你是说，她没回来吗，你失踪的时候？”Clark瞪着他，“她应该知道发生什么了，Lex，你失踪的报道铺天盖地的。”

“我今天早上跟她打电话了，她知道。但是她来了也做不了什么，所以也就没费劲回来。”

“这…”Clark摇了摇头，皱起眉毛，“这真糟糕。” 

“很合理。”Lex纠正道，比起伤心感到更多疲倦。他应该说点什么的。Helen听到他的消息很开心地样子，对他的平安万分欣喜。她已经为了这次会议作了几个月准备了，而他为没给她造成困扰而感到高兴。他应该感到高兴。

他应该为她说几句话，但是他不太想思考关于Helen的事。他在过去的七十二小时里几乎都没怎么想她。在电话里听到她的声音就好像接到一个老同学的电话。他应该记着她的脸，记着她香水的味道。但是那些细节无关紧要。他被关在储藏间里的时候那些都没出现在他的脑海。

他想他应该为此感到愧疚。他想这种缺失应该让他惊讶，至少他应该假装惊讶。

但他还没准备好想那些呢，因为有太多其他的事要思考了。Helen明天回来，今天可以解决这个。“所以，今晚见。”他对Clark说。

“那就放学以后，五点。”Clark听起来比起失望更像是松了口气。

直到他下车在身后关上门，Lex才在他脑内关于刚才对话的回放中意识到Clark刚刚说了什么。/因为你不想告诉他们真相/。

真相。Lex差点就打开门把Clark喊回来了。

但是现在还太早了，他还有一整天的事情要忙，而他需要清醒的头脑来处理这个。也许要比他能在晚上之前准备好的还要清醒；也许要比他能够做到的还要清醒。他暗自松了口气，那是有些尴尬的敏锐，推迟这件事几个小时。在一切改变之前的几个小时，他还可以假装Clark依然是他的朋友。

他还没准备好，但是他得试试。试着挽救些什么，如果还剩下什么的话，在Clark今晚过来之后。

________________________________________

 

Clark在五点十分的时候到达了卢瑟庄园。符合潮流的迟到，礼貌地给Lex几分钟回家之后的休息时间。或者说是因为他是个完完全全彻彻底底的胆小鬼，正在能拖多久就拖多久。

他还没对Chloe和Lana说什么。他本来想的，但是又不是说他能在课堂上传张纸条说这事。“生物作业是第十五页还是第五十页？哦，说到生物，我是外星生命体呢。” 午饭的时候他试着跟Chloe说放学后见面，但Pete也在那呢，他还没准备好把一切都解释给Pete听，他对这事的接受度大概跟他父母一样，或者更糟。Pete在Chloe问Clark Lex的事情的时候就已经发出了嘲笑。“我看到新闻了，说他怎么逃跑的，”她吃饭的时候说，“是你报警的吗，关于那个包装工厂的事情？”

在那之后，Pete整节英语课都在拷问Clark关于Chloe知道什么，怎么知道的，以及Clark在Lex的救出行动中做了什么。更别提周六的时候，Pete关于Lex失踪说过的全部话就只有刚好是个解脱。好吧，不完全是这些词，但意思很接近。

所以，最终，Clark没对Chloe说什么。而他本来可以放学后去Talon跟Lana谈谈的，也许也能在那里撞见Chloe；但是他没有。也许明天吧。

但是他已经跟Lex说过有事要告诉他了；现在收回也太晚了。而且，他得再见一次Lex，需要跟他说话。早上的几分钟根本就不够。

他依然能看见Lex在储藏室里的样子，被他双手的束缚吊着，衬衫撕开，呼吸短促。因为他。而且如果Clark没有赶到的话，如果他不够及时…

不像今天早晨，他花了点时间在大宅入口登记。警卫通知了里面，所以大门打开了，Clark穿过现在已经非常熟悉的大厅去Lex的办公室，用普通人的速度移动。也许甚至要再慢一点。

Lex在等他，没在桌子后面或者台球桌旁，而是坐在火炉旁边的沙发上，前倾着双肘放在膝盖上。他看起来深深地陷在思考中，盯着他手里的什么东西，那是一块闪光的金属。

他在Clark进来的时候抬起头来。横在他脸颊上的淤青今早还是紫色有着黄色的边缘，现在褪得只剩下一点影子了。

然而还是如此鲜明的提示，Clark几乎就要看向别处了。但是Lex眼里的某种神情阻止了他，什么和今天早上不一样的东西。Lex当时看起来很疲惫，虽然他试着让自己停航去轻松正常随意，但那不是很令人信服。他抓着方向盘的手太紧了。就好像不论Clark说的他不小心听到了什么，他都不想知道。就好像他很尴尬，因为关于Clark的事而被绑架殴打折磨是件很羞耻的事一样。

Lex现在看起来不尴尬了。他看上去什么都没有，没有情绪，表情平板，眼睛就像手里的金属一样发着光——太硬了无法穿透，太尖锐无法触碰。他在计算着什么，就像有时候面对他父亲时那样。

这样的Lex Luthor是Clark的父亲看着Lex的时候所看到的形象。一个危险的男人；另一个Lionel Luthor，只不过更加令人畏惧因为Lex比Lionel要更加聪明，想要的也更多。Clark以前见过这样的Lex，在去年Rickman心灵控制他的时候。或者就在昨天，跟绑架他的人说话的时候。但是Lex跟他在一起时从不这样，Lex精神正常的时候从不这样；Lex以前从来没这样看过他。就好像他在脑内计算Clark每一部分的价值并进行比较，直到精确到内在的绝对价值。

他几乎就要为此准备好了，准备好让Lex这样看着他。但是那是在他告诉Lex他的秘密之后，在Lex知道Clark是怎么把他置于危险之中的之后。知道Clark是怎样背叛他的。然而Lex现在这样看着他…他不明白。

但是他是来告诉他真相的。他不会现在逃跑，他不是那么懦弱的懦夫。

“Hey, Lex。”Clark说，他的嘴里干燥到声音都不对劲，“抱歉我来晚了…”

“Clark。”Lex作为回答说道。他的嘴唇弯了起来，但那不是个微笑，因为他的眼神没有变化。

Clark在沙发前几英尺的地方停了下来，深呼吸：“所以。我是来这跟你谈谈——来告诉你的。”他昨晚在脑内排练过了，该说什么，但是现在他一个字都不记得了，“你——你也许已经早就猜到了一部分，但是——”

Lex站在那，突然做了个手势，不像他平时的动作那样顺畅，是突然地动作就好像他身上装了弹簧一样。一只手举起来让Clark安静。“还不行。”他说，“你不应该…给你。”

他伸出另一只手。那是一枚钥匙躺在他的手掌里，一把普通的黄铜门钥匙，没有钥匙环。“拿上它。”Lex说，翻过手掌放下来让钥匙掉进Clark的手里，“三楼，东边，右手第二扇门。”他说，“我十五分钟后去找你。”

他再次微笑起来，一个奇怪的抽搐着的笑容让他的嘴唇绷紧：“如果你想等我的话。如果你不想，你可以离开。你不用说任何话；只要离开就可以了。”

“我会等你的。”Clark说，折起他的手指包裹住那把钥匙。

“先别这么说。”Lex说，现在他听起来很疲惫，就像Clark昨天把他从钩子上解救下来的时候一样筋疲力尽。

“我会等你的。”Clark重复道，“我要对你说的事——很重要。”

Lex弯起手臂看向他的手表：“十五分钟。”他说，然后转向另一边。

 

________________________________________

 

Lex都没发现自己有多么希望Clark不来，希望Clark恢复理智然后决定不做这么不明智的事，直到他抬起眼睛看见Clark站在他面前。Clark，和他翠绿的眼睛，漆黑的头发和柔软的嘴唇，他宽阔的肩膀因为他就要袒露的真相而紧绷，为了他即将揭露的秘密。

他的眼神里有一种疯狂，让Lex想起上个秋天，一场短暂而又没有解释的叛逆。他几乎就要不再理他了，像他当时那样叫来Kent家家长。让这事停下来，以友情的名义。一个多好的理由。

但是Clark今天穿着牛仔裤和法兰绒衬衫，没有平滑奢侈的皮夹克；而他眼中的紧张也不是当时那种仿佛闪着电光的兴奋。那本应让他看上去更加年轻，那种双眼圆睁的男孩表情。但是那种让他来到这里的坚决是男人的坚强，比Clark现在的年龄要年长的坚强。

这是关于Clark永远的矛盾，年轻的开放和成熟的谨慎，混合在一起。同时信任和不信任。那是一种Lex没有疑问的平衡。他不能负担起去探究。那是唯一一个他能得到Clark的友情的理由，Clark足够天真到接近一个Luthor，又足够坚强到Lex背叛他的时候不会崩溃。

Clark不会崩溃——他能被伤害，会被伤害，但都不足够摧毁他，不足够让他改变。最后他会学习，而不丢失掉任何重要的东西。Lex是唯一可能失去所有的人。但是他已经有了足够的时间为此妥协让步。他从早上就已经知道了；因为他昨天被救了出来，被放下被接住，从环住他的充满力量的手臂意识到Clark在那里，Clark也许听到了。

真的，他从上个月Clark倒在洞穴地面上的时候就知道了。甚至，从他被从水里救上来获得重生，他的肺剧痛着，舌头尝到被污染的河水的时候就知道了。从他抬起眼睛看见那个过于惊人，过于美好而无法成为他的东西的时候他就知道了。

之后的一年半只是借来的时间。他一直都知道的。

根据他的表，十五分钟，然后Lex推开了那扇门。

Clark正站在密室的正中间，在保时捷扭曲的残骸旁边。门开的时候他转过身。头顶的卤素聚光灯给他的皮肤染上颜色，照亮他黑色的头发。大理石和乌木，就好像任何文艺复兴时期的杰作一样完美，一样一动不动。

Lex关上门，转动把手让门闩安静地锁上。房间是隔音的，他父亲不可能在他没意识到的情况下窃听这里。他没有其他任何地方像这里一样私人，一样保护完好。他没有下台阶，就这么站在被照亮的台阶上方，双手放在身体两边，等待着，沐浴着屏幕投射下来的蓝色光线，闪烁的动画运行着它们无止境的、不可避免的循环。

“为什么？”Clark最终开口问道，没有动作。他的手放在保时捷弯曲的构架上，距离挡风玻璃上击打的缺口只有几厘米，车顶被掀开的地方金属卷曲，刚好是他手指张开的跨度。

“因为我想知道，”Lex说。

Clark摇了摇头：“不是这个——为什么给我钥匙？为什么现在你想给我看这个？”

“你来对我坦白，我觉得我应该回礼。”

“你说过你停止调查我了。”

“我是停止了，”Lex说，“停了差不多一年。”

Clark的手指在车体弯曲而生锈的表面划过，看上去很慵懒，就好像钢琴家的手指无意识地划过琴键。他正看着Lex，但是灯光太强烈了Lex看不清他的表情，灯光漂白了他的脸变成了一片平滑空白的雪花石膏。他的声音并不愤怒；对于愤怒来说太平静了。对于一个男孩的声音来说太平静了，一点也没有害怕。“所以你为什么又再次开始了呢？”

Lex谨慎地走下楼梯，走到展示的画面前计算好的距离，相片显示在那里，被干净的蓝白线条凸显出来。“你跟我说了洞穴的事，”他说，“你给我看了门，然后在我面前关上了它。这就太过了。”

“你一直在问我洞穴的事。”Clark小声说。他转过头看着Lex和他的周边，“但是我没想到你会这么…那是怎么回事？”他走了几步离开保时捷走向Lex，指着屏幕上一个八角形结构物体，在镂空的数据线条中旋转着，“要是你一年之前没在调查的话，怎么会有那个的？”

“我是在调查，”Lex告诉他，“我只是停止调查你，还有你的家人，以及一切我觉得跟你有关的事情。我没停止调查陨石，或者其他这里的谜团。我没意识到所有的秘密都是同一个，而没有一个是我能拥有的。”

这句话说出来比他想象的更为苦涩。他也许应该觉得舒畅，能够自由地说自己想说的话，反正这段友谊也结束了。但他没有，他只感觉到虚弱，满是淤青，疼痛而筋疲力尽。还没准备好，还没有。“我很抱歉，Clark。我还有工作——我们可以明天再继续，如果你想的话。或者不也行，都是你的选择。那是这个房间唯一的一把钥匙。无论什么时候都欢迎你来，一如既往…”

“不。”Clark说。接着他就出现在他面前了。没有任何肉眼可见的移动，没有可以感知的加速过程。只是一阵突如其来的风，然后Clark，几步之远，突然就近到可以触碰。Lex眨了眨眼睛，他的心跳加速了一倍，接着Clark说：“不，我不走。抱歉，Lex，但我是来这里跟你谈谈的。你说过你会有时间，而我还没告诉你呢。”

“你觉得你有什么要告诉我的？”Clark比他年轻许多，却也大块头许多：更高，更宽，而且只有上帝知道比他强壮多少。这不是Lex通常会意识到的事情，因为Clark总是努力让自己看起来不是这样，而Lex也没有留心过这种无意义的力量对比。但是他记得，隐约的，昨天在储藏室里，Clark用两根手指拍打他手上绑着的绳索的时候，就好像撕开一片蜘蛛网。而且他能看见Clark背后的保时捷，那扭曲弯折的金属。

“你有权利知道的事。” Clark说。他依然听起来并不生气，看起来也不生气；但是他也没有这么专心致志地看过Lex。“对不起，Lex，你是对的。它们也是你的秘密。它们一直都是。”

Clark的手抬起来触碰Lex的头顶，小心地，只有两根手指的指尖轻轻接触赤裸的皮肤，沿着曲线从头顶滑到他的而后。那是最轻柔的爱抚，就好像低语随着气息划过他的皮肤。

Lex几乎无法呼吸。几乎无法透过他轰隆作响的脉搏听见Clark的声音：“这是我的错，发生在你身上的事。不论是上个周末，还是十四年前。”

“那场流星雨。你是说你造成了那场流星雨？”

“我/就是/那场流星雨。” Clark说，他的手放下去垂到他的身侧。

“我们从没发现宇宙飞船。”Lex盯着那个旋转的八边形，“只有那一片，没有别的。”

“它在防风地窖里。”

“你家的防风地窖？”

Lex瞪视着。他觉得在这个情况下这可以允许因为Clark也在回盯着他。“所以…你知道多少？”Clark问，“我看了这里的所有东西，但是…”

“我从不把我的结论写在任何地方。”Lex说。他的记忆就已经足够当做记录了，而且没有其他人他信任到可以分享这些秘密。保护它们属于的那个人。“我知道你，至少在某些情况下，有刀枪不入的功能。你的皮肤对冲击和穿刺都不受影响。你比平常人至少强壮和快十倍，至少是在某些特定情况下。”

Clark摇了摇头：“没有‘至少’。一直都是，差不多。你说的都有。”

Lex点了点头，吸收这个信息并在脑内消化：“我知道你对某些形式的陨石有消极反应，还有一些被陨石影响的人。而且你还有一些增强的感知，也许是也许不是受你对陨石辐射反应敏感的影响。我也找到了一些远程操作的证据——心灵制动力？*”

Clark再次摇了摇头：“不，只是热视线。有时候也有X光视线，差不多是那样。”

“什…”他几乎就要相信Clark是在逗他了，除了他确实两者的证据都有，每个都像另一个一样不可能。但是话说回来，也许不可能就是Smallville除了玉米之外的主要出产物了，而Clark的眼睛真诚到令人害怕的程度。Clark从没这么看过他，没敢这么久地跟他对视过。从他在河岸上睁眼的那刻开始就没有了，甚至在所有的谎言开始之前。

Lex忍住了在这种视线压力之下后退一步的冲动。也抑制住向前一步的冲动。现在他们中间的距离是他能勉强维持的平衡；任何变动都可能造成完全的失衡。“我原本的假说是你被陨石影响了。不过后来，我开始猜测你可能是——”

“外星人。”Clark说，“虽然我看起来不像——我也不知道为什么我看起来和人类一模一样。但是我是在另一个星球上出生的，那个星球大概已经不存在了。我的亲生父母不是人类，我也不是，如果有人发现了…”

“那会很危险。”Lex说，“对你来说，如果我发现了，或者某个很像我的人。某个有意愿也有能力发现这些秘密的人。”

“不只是对我来说危险，”Clark说，“还有每个接近我的人。我的家人，我的朋友——但是你一直都知道这么多。”他挥手示意了一下密室。

“我什么都不/知道/。”这是个可悲的脆弱的借口，“都是猜想。经过研究的猜测。”

“但是这些已经足够了——我听到他们问你的那些问题了，他们想知道的事情。”

现在他没有任何借口可以逃脱了：“Clark，我没有——我从不是——”

“你被绑架都是我的错。”Clark说，“那些人对你做的事。”接着他的手再次抬了起来，就好像他并没意识到，伸出来触碰Lex的脸，他脸颊上的淤青。最后一刻Clark好像意识到他在做什么了，飞快地收回手，脸上烧起鲜艳的颜色，“对不起，”他说，“对于发生的一切，我很抱歉——”

就算站在这间房间里面，Clark也没有明白。Lex大力地摇了摇头：“那场绑架一点都不是你的错。”

“你本可以告诉他们的。”Clark头一次听起来很愤怒，“你为什么没有？如果你们告诉他们你知道的关于我的事，也许他们就不会伤害你——”

“接着你的秘密就会被毫不犹豫就会掌控它们的人掌握，你会被他们掌握，用任何可能的方式。你的家人和朋友都会处于前所未有的危机之中。”

Clark脸色苍白：“为什么？你知道是谁绑架的你了——”

“我有猜测，正在追踪那条线索。”Lex说，“有个人，是我父亲的合作伙伴，在大都会和其他一些地方的大多数生意里都能分一杯羹。如果那是他…你和你的家人绝对承担不起他的注意。”

“你也不能。我不会让你再受到伤害了，Lex——”

“这是我的错，Clark，不是你的。”而他正准备弥补它，在Lionel有机会之前。在Clark知道他原本打算做什么之前。

“你的错？你说你被绑架是你的错，你被他们/折磨/是你的错？”

“是我的错才让他们有理由来拷问我——是我的错让他们知道了你的存在。”Lex对他说。

“你没…”Clark畏缩了，环视了一圈房间，“你给谁看了这个房间——”

“没有！”否认爆发得太快Lex都无法正常地发出音，听起来比他想的要更加绝望一点。“绝不，我绝不会允许任何人进来的，任何我不信任的人。”他把手放在最近的屏幕上，车祸以线框的形式无止境地播放。“你得相信我…如果你能的话。这很难解释，但这个房间，这里的所有东西——我觉得就像它们也是我的秘密一样。”

“我相信你。”Clark说，虽然他的语调很奇怪，他的表情，如果不是僵硬，就是疏远，就好像他在远离Lex一样，就算身体没有移动，“但这怎么能算是你的错呢？”

“我不应该跟你成为朋友的。”Lex说。Clark的面无表情做得不是那么好，Lex能看见悲痛的微光闪过，但这确实是事实。“这对你来说很危险——你父母从一开始就知道，只是我没有理解。没有完全理解，至少一开始不。当我明白了的时候，已经…我不行。那时候对我来说转身离开已经太难了，即使我应该那么做。为了你，那是正确的事情，但我做不到。”

“你在说什么？”

“你快速，强壮，而且总体来说刀枪不入。”Lex解释道，“但是你最大的防御，你能够不受伤害的理由，能够不被能无视你能力控制你的人伤害的理由，是你不为人所知。你在堪萨斯的小镇上，是个农夫的儿子。没人能看见你做的那些惊人的事情，因为没人在看。

“但我是Lex Luthor，每个人都在看着我；一直都在。就算是在Smallville，那些小报的狗仔队从城市开车过来看我在干什么。你并不总能看见他们，但他们总是在附近。而你跟我在一起的时候，你就也在镜头上了。他们是记者，你知道他们会怎么做，Clark；你认识Chloe。他们问问题，比如你是谁，来自哪里，为什么你和我是朋友，为什么我和你是朋友。而他们不得到答案不罢休——不得到/有趣的/答案不罢休，他们需要印成故事。真相只有足够有趣到可以印出来的时候才算数。”

“他们有在——印故事？关于我的？”也许是某个屏幕的光熄灭了，让Clark的脸看上去有些变绿。或者也许是他在想他父母对这些新闻会有的反应，“在大都会的报纸上？”

“没有很多，”Lex对他说，“没有我没及时发现然后买下来或者堵回去的。但是他们不总是打印出来。不是所有的记者都像Sullivan小姐一样正直；有一些会带着故事去别的买家那里，就算不能印在报纸上。”

“而其中一个买家就是你父亲认识的那个人。”

“也许。不是任何最近的文章，我想，最近狗仔们太忙于围着Helen团团转了。但是在我开始跟她约会之前，可能有几篇关于Lex Luthor的Smallville社交生活的故事流传出去了。”

Clark可能会问他这个分散注意力的时机是不是计算好的；Helen是不是比Disiree那场惨败之后的化学反应更多点什么意义的存在。Lex不想回答这个问题。但Clark没有问；他说：“所以他们绑架你来寻找故事后面的真相。”

“很可能。”

“Lex，”Clark低下头从睫毛之间向上看着Lex，年轻男孩的视线，一反常态的害羞，就像他们刚刚遇见的时候那样，像他第一次突然拜访大宅的时候，“真相是什么？”

“真相？”Lex转过头，避开Clark藏在睫毛后面的绿眼睛，看向整个房间，那些被玻璃封住的屏幕和秘密。

“不是这些，”Clark说着快速地摇了摇头，“除非这就是——你为什么跟我做朋友，Lex？是因为这些吗？因为你想知道我的秘密？”

“我们的友谊跟你的秘密没有关系。”Lex飞快地说，他的心脏再次开始剧烈跳动，直到他几乎无法思考。但这是事实；他甚至不需要思考，“或者全都有关系——如果不是你的秘密我们不会成为朋友；我们都不会活着。但是这不是原因——就算我完全不认识你我也会对这里的一切感兴趣。而就算关于这些我全都不知道，也会成为你的朋友的。”

“所以，为什么？”Clark抬起头，侧过身贴近不到半步的距离。但依然，足够近了；Lex必须得后仰一点脑袋才能看向他的眼睛。他把手保持在身体两侧，感觉Clark的接近像某种静电干扰。“为什么我们是朋友？”

这很伤人，比Lex能想到的还疼，而且比他所希望的更多地呈现在了他脸上，因为Clark的表情变化了，软了下来：“抱歉，我不是那个意思，Lex。我很高兴你跟我是朋友。只是，我还从没考虑过这个问题，就算人们这么说。但是这确实挺奇怪的，不是吗？你跟我交朋友，你是Lex Luthor而我只是Smallville的一个无名小卒。”

“只因为你不为人所知才奇怪。”Lex对他说，“因为没人认识你——如果他们认识，他们就明白了。如果他们认识你——唯一奇怪的事情就是你愿意跟我做朋友了，在知道我是谁的情况下。你愿意过来跟我说话，从没小心注意过你在说什么。你不会犹豫捉弄我，或者要求帮助，或者让我知道你什么时候觉得我一团糟。你不试图说我想听的话，也不因为想从我这得到什么而对我好。”

“这就是朋友会做的事，Lex。”Clark安静地说。

“我不知道。”Lex说，“我以前从没有过。但那就是原因——当我意识到你有秘密，我意识到你在跟我说谎的时候。当我知道你不能信任我告诉我你的秘密，我当时应该停下的。我应该停止去农场，对你关闭大宅的大门。我可以接着调查你——那就会容易很多，如果我不用担心我的逼问让你难过，或者你的父母会怎么想的话。而那对你来说也会更安全；我不会再关注你，会专心于我自己。

“但是我不能，我做不到，我不能远离你。那些秘密让我着迷，我想知道真相。但我更想要你的友谊。”

“这就是全部了吗？”

“什么？”

Clark吞咽了一下，无声无息，但是他的喉结动了：“这就是唯一的原因？只是友谊？”

“这就应该足够了。”Lex说，他的嘴太干燥让这句话只是一声耳语，“我知道这应该足够了，我应该远离。如果我真的是你的朋友，一个更好的朋友，如果我是个更好的人…”

“不，是/我/应该远离你。”Clark回答，“你说得好像是你把我置于危险之中的一样——但你才是那个受伤的人。你是那个会受伤的人，我才是自私的那个。我太自私了，交朋友的时候都不会给对方走开的机会。你说你让我处于危险之中，但我早就知道这个了；每个人都知道跟Luthor家人做朋友的危险性。但是我从没告诉过你跟我做朋友有多危险。我不想，而且我也不想离开。我不想离开你。

“对Pete，Chloe和Lana也是一样的。但我之前就认识他们，我当时还不知道我是什么，还不知道我跟他们交朋友会将他们置于怎样的危险之中。但是你，Lex，我一直都知道我是什么。但我还是不停过来，不停地跟你说话，跟你出去玩，即使我知道这对你来说很危险，也没有告诉你，我就是这么自私。”

Lex观察着Clark，他完美的皮肤表面因为担忧和羞愧而皱紧了。“不，”他说，“你不知道，不是吗？你没意识到这有多危险。”

“我应该意识到的！”

“但是你没有。你还年轻，还没见过那么多事，Clark。你不能期望自己理解。而你现在理解了——你来了，你来这里让我决定。

“是啊。”Clark没有继续说，也用不着；其他的一切都写在他的脸上了，愧疚和绝望，以及跟Lex对视也没有移开视线的勇敢的希望。

Lex也许笑出来了。就好像有什么可以选的一样；就好像任何认识Clark的人，任何他称为朋友的人，会选择另一个选项一样。有些礼物太珍贵了，不能退还。“你是我的朋友，Clark。也许我不会是一个很好的朋友，但我会一直是你的朋友，无论好坏都一样。我以前跟你说过的，这永远不会改变。”

“这就是全部了吗？”Clark问得太安静了，Lex能听清唯一的原因就是他之前说过了。他的视线从Lex的视线中移开，就算他其实向前倾了——太过微小Lex几乎都觉得那是自己的想象，但他能感觉到Clark的身体，在这么近的距离下。

“那些文章是关于什么的，Lex？”Clark问。他的视线没有对上Lex的眼睛，要低一些；聚焦在他的嘴唇上。“那些你没让印出来的，是关于我的秘密吗？”

“不。没人看到那么多。是其他的…炒作方向。”

“就像你告诉那些人的一样，在仓库里的时候？都是些编出来的东西，就像你说的关于我的话？”

他可以后退一步，远到无法感受到Clark的呼吸碰到他的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上。离开那个热度；离开被蓝色照明投下阴影的绿色，离开Clark下垂的眼睛；离开他粉红色的嘴唇。他可以后退一步，在他的手抚上Clark的脖子之前，在用他的指尖刷过皮肤的表面，手指顺着肌肉的线条向上，埋入厚厚的黑发之前。它们和看上去一样柔滑，就像他无数次的想象一样。

他可以，但是他没有。接着Lex的手在Clark的头发里了，接着他把Clark的脑袋按下来让他们嘴唇相触。现在一切都结束了；不论是什么方式，他让它结束了。

________________________________________

 

Clark以为他准备好了，就在等着这个，但当Lex终于触碰他的时候，感觉就好像被雷电击中。溺水的感觉肯定就是这样。他不能呼吸不能动也不能思考。Lex触碰他跟他触碰Lex的感觉完全不一样。Lex在他的手中非常脆弱，因为是人类；那么容易受伤，那么容易就会伤害他。一直以来Clark触碰Lex的情况，都是确认他还好，没有被破坏掉。

但是Lex现在没有受伤，也不脆弱；他足够强壮到把Clark的脑袋拉下去，然后——天啊——Lex在亲吻他。至少那肯定是，Lex的嘴和他的，Lex的嘴唇，舌头——那肯定是个吻，没有别的什么称呼了。但是和Lana接吻从不像这样，跟Chloe的那几次也不像。甚至Kyla也不。

也许这是因为Lex是男的，虽然Clark觉得更可能是因为这个男人是Lex。Lex正抵着他，而Clark的手正沿着Lex的身体移动，昂贵衬衫下细瘦坚硬的肩膀，丝绸和皮肤下肌肉的变化。

接着它结束了；Lex分开了两人，向后退开。他抬起头看着Clark，显示器循环播放的蓝光在他的皮肤上投下影子，所以现在他看上去更像房间里是外星人的那个，柔滑苍白而完美。

“那不是编的。”Lex说。Clark气喘吁吁的，而Lex的声音听起来一如往常，冷淡而平静，“我告诉他们的话，那些都是真的。”

Lex的眼神再次冷硬了起来，但他没有看向Clark，只是越过了他。就好像他不能对上他的眼睛一样，所以Clark就知道他在说谎：“所以这就是你跟我做朋友唯一的原因？因为你想要我吗？”

冷灰色的眼睛看向他，牢牢锁住Clark的视线。而它们其实并不显得冷漠，即使是在蓝色的灯光下。“不，”Lex说，声音轻柔而低哑，“不是唯一的原因。”

Clark上前一步拉进两人的距离，这次是由他来亲吻Lex了。他捧着Lex的脸，手掌包裹住他的脸颊，奇异的柔滑，没有胡茬，甚至连女孩子脸上那种纤细茸毛都没有。这种陌生的不同的皮肤在他手掌下的触感几乎和Lex在他舌头上留下的湿润的舔舐一样令人兴奋，而Lex已经足够近到能感受到他的勃起了。

但是Lex没有像Lana那次一样笑起来扭动身体。他甚至更向前了一点，弓起脊背迎向Clark，他的下身挤了过来，天啊，Lex也硬了。

他听见一声撞击声，才意识到他在推着Lex直到他的肩膀撞在最近的屏幕上，一块巨大的落地屏幕。Lex在他面前变成了屏幕上一片黑色的剪影，在他后面蓝白色的网格框架车正撞向蓝白色的网格框架人，变换的光影投射在Lex的皮肤上，在他的眼睛里反光。

屏幕摸起来凉凉的，Clark把手放在上面的时候才意识到这点。他的手盖在像素组成的大桥上，护栏一遍遍地被他的身体撞断。Lex的皮肤摸起来也是凉凉的，Clark的手顺着他没扣上的衣领滑进去。他的手指描绘着Lex锁骨的轮廓，惊讶地发现他没发现自己其实一直都想抚摸中间凹陷下去的地方。

他能感受到Lex的呼吸，胸膛在他的手掌下起伏。Clark曾经感受过这个节奏，一直都是带着放松，确认Lex在受伤过后还活着。现在它带来的感觉超越放松，比那多太多了。他想要感受他切实的生命，想要感受Lex的呼吸变快，加深，绊在他的喉咙里。

“你为什么跟他们说？”Clark问他，“你为什么告诉那些人，都不告诉我，关于你事实上是这么看我的？”

“在所有那些我知道的秘密，和我自己的秘密中——我从没想过这一个是你想要知道的。”Lex说。他放低了声音，太低了以至于Clark得前倾才能听清。也许这就是Lex的目的，他发觉，因为Lex转过头让嘴唇刷过Clark的脸颊，在他下巴的曲线上落下一个亲吻。

“我真希望我以前就告诉你了，”Clark的声音发颤，“我希望——天啊——”他更加向前靠过去直到能感受到Lex抵着他，而Lex再次顶起胯部迎向他——“我真希望我以前就知道这个。”

Lex停下动作，稍微后仰一点，虽然他的手臂还保持着环绕Clark腰部的姿势。他抬头看向Clark，灰色的眼睛足够接近Clark都能够数清楚睫毛的数量了，“你之前不知道的吗？”

“我…呃…我从没想过。”Clark说。说到底，他也不可能想象到现在发生的事情，这样子接近着，将Lex削瘦的身体按在他和屏幕之间，这些跟思考都完全没有关系。“直到…昨天，我听见你回答那些人，你说我的嘴…”他舔了舔嘴唇吞咽了一下，Lex也吞咽了一口，Clark都能感觉到，因为靠得太近了，Lex就是贴着他在动。Clark放低声音到耳语一般，这样他就不会脸红得那么厉害，虽然他依然结结巴巴的，不像Lex说话那么顺畅，“你真的想要那个吗？让我-让我给你口交？”

“我——”也许Lex也没法那么顺畅了，“我-这-Clark，你不应该——你不用做任何你不想做的事。”

“但是我想。”Clark说，就好像他跟Lex袒露的其他所有一样真实，而且还有附加的好处，让Lex彻底愣住无法言语，承认自己生在另一个星球上都没做到这点呢。

他跪了下去，双手顺着丝绸的衬衫滑下，昂贵的布料从手中划过，其下蕴藏着的Lex身体的热度让他感到眩晕。在Lex的腰部他开始试图解下来腰带，Lex终于能够再次动作了，他的手指飞快地解开搭扣，配合着Clark脱下便裤和四角内裤，黑色的比衬衫还好的丝绸。

接着世界除了Lex就什么都不剩了，而Clark对着面前的景象露齿而笑，深呼吸之后张开嘴。也许他根本就不知道自己在做什么，但是他的嘴唇就在Lex说希望它们在的地方，而从Lex发出的声音和他的手抓住Clark头发的方式看起来，他不怎么在意他毫无经验。Clark向上看了一次，Lex闭着双眼向后仰起头，他的脑袋轮廓明显地印在在发光的像素图像上，那是他们第一次见面的场景，一遍一遍又一遍，而Lex臀部的律动和闪烁变换的光线同样频率。

他能感觉到Lex的喉咙里声音震动着形成，他在最后一次挺进的时候呻吟出声。接着它结束了，Lex睁开眼睛。他双手搭上Clark的肩膀接着猛地一推，足够大力到让Clark失去平衡，从跪着变成坐在地板上，胳膊向后伸直撑着，而Lex跪下来趴到他上方，跨坐在他身上，小腿压在他的大腿外侧。Lex没有费劲把裤子穿好；它盖在他分开的大腿上，而Lex苍白的肤色在黑色上显得无比鲜明。

他放下去一只手，锲入Clark牛仔裤的腰带和他的腹肌缝隙之中。Clark在Lex有力的手指的包裹中开始喘息，而Lex前倾用双唇封住Clark的嘴，就仿佛抓住了他的声音，吞下他的喘息和呻吟，而他的手指还在动。Lex可是很清楚自己在做什么。

之后，Clark放松手臂倒在地面上。没有地毯的地面枕起来很硬，也不舒服，但Clark不在乎。他并没有累，身体里的每个细胞都在唱歌；但他也不像移动，因为Lex就坐在他身边，双腿在Clark的旁边伸长。Lex变出了一块手帕和一包纸巾，但Clark无视了它们。他眨眨眼睛看着天花板上的灯光，金属的框架上一组可变的点光源，设计好照亮每一个在房间里展示的物件。没有光照着他的眼睛；它们在光束之间的影子里躺着。

“Lana怎么办？”Lex突然问，声音在坚硬的地板上产生了一点回声。

“我准备告诉她。”Clark说。他把自己撑起来坐着这样就能更好地看见Lex了，而Lex正看着前面没有看他。

“当然，如果你觉得你应该的话。”Lex说。

“我必须得这么做，”Clark说，“就像我告诉你了一样，她有权利知道的。”他用自己的肩膀碰了碰Lex紧绷的肩，“任何跟我亲近的人都得知道我是什么。我想也许我可以同时告诉她和Chloe，一次解决事件…”

“她和Chloe？”Lex重复道。

“是啊，因为她们是我最好的朋友，在Pete之后，她俩也应该知道真相。”Clark叹气，“我本来还有点希望跟你说完以后能变得容易一点，因为有过练习了。但是…我觉得告诉她们的发展跟告诉你的时候会完全不一样。”

Lex还是静止在原地一动不动，但Clark就是能感觉到他更加绷紧了：“你想要这样做吗？”

“是的，当然。”Clark说，“我希望她们还能是我的朋友。我只是不太确定…Chloe肯定会超生气，除非她已经自己想出真相了；她肯定觉得没有自己想出来很挫败。而Lana…她也许会为了在她父母身上发生的事情而责怪我，而且从某种意义上来说，她是对的。如果我的飞船没有来，那么…”他摇了摇头，“但是我也不能因此就不说，如果我还想跟她们保持友谊的话。如果她们知道了就不想再理我了——那也是她们的选择。而且，就算是那样，我也还…”

他意识到自己差点冲口而出什么，感觉脸颊开始发热停了下来。

Lex最终转过头看向他，虽然他脸上的阴影遮住了他的表情和眼睛，而他的声音太轻柔了读不出任何情绪：“你还什么？”

“我还有你，”Clark说，忍不住加上，“但愿。”听上去无比可悲。

但是Lex的表情变了，依然在阴影里却软化了下来，接着他伸手盖住Clark的：“永远。”他说，“就像我告诉你的那样。”

“不是作为朋友，”Clark吞了口口水，“我是说，比那更多的。”

“永远。”Lex又说了一遍。

Clark犹豫道：“那Helen怎么办？”

Lex抬起头，眼睛依然注视着Clark：“我在想着邀请她搬进来住。”

“哦。”Clark说。

“现在我不想了。”Lex说，嘴角扬起来，Clark也露齿而笑。Lex是先前倾的那个，但是Clark更快一点，所以是他去亲吻Lex。

他们停下来的时候两个人都气喘吁吁的，Clark靠在自己撑在地面的手臂上，稍微有点头晕目眩地微笑着，视线扫向面前的屏幕，想起刚才Lex印在上面的轮廓。也许一会儿他们可以再试一次，Lex提供了主意，而确实需要练习才能熟能生巧…

Lex顺着他的视线看向屏幕，微笑的表情变成稍微皱眉：“我会把这些都撤掉的，当然了，”他说，几乎是对着自己喃喃自语，“反正也没有用了，而且如果Dad有天进到这里来，或者是Edge的人…也许我可以把关注点转换一下误导他们…”他摇了摇头，转向Clark，“所以，”他问，“我做了吗？”

“做什么…？”

“撞你。”

“哦，”Clark看向屏幕，“是啊，就像那样。那实际上就是我怎么发现我不是人类的。”

“啊，”Lex再次移开视线，瞥向屏幕，“我很抱歉。”

“因为…？”

“我撞了你。”

“哦，不用的，”Clark告诉他，“这是在我身上发生的最好的事情了。”

Lex回看向他，因为转头而使灯光足够照亮他的眼睛让Clark看清其中的惊讶：“你真觉得…”

“好吧，因为我决定了要诚实，”Clark说，而且他必须诚实，要不然这一切就没有意义了，“不。”

他在Lex能够转身之前微笑起来：“这是第二好的。”接着他向前倾去再次亲吻了Lex，为了确认这个事实。

 

 

 

Fin！

**Author's Note:**

> Lex：Lana怎么办？（你不是喜欢她的吗跟我这样了你怎么处理）
> 
> Clark：当然是告诉她（关于我身份的）真相啦。
> 
> …Supes你怎么这么耿直…问Lex Helen怎么办的时候你倒是能反应过来x
> 
> 恭喜二位喜结连理，接下来请务必熟能生巧xxx
> 
> 完结啦！


End file.
